Brainy: After the Dark Victory
by Gemina
Summary: Okay, set exactly where The Dark Victory left off. Vi convinces Brainy to stay, telling him no one will be angry with him. But, someone is... could become Brainy/Vi
1. Staying power

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm trying something new. Hope you enjoy it!

**In case you haven't guessed, I don't own Legion of superheroes. I'm only a fanatic.**

Brainy looked out the window for a few seconds as Superman X was being sworn in, then turned to leave.

Upon opening his door, however, he ran into Shrinking Violet.

" You're leaving?" She asked.

" Yeah."

"Why?"

Brainy looked a little uncomfortable. " Because, I can't face the others after what I did."

Shrinking Violet seemed less sympathetic all of a sudden. She rolled her eyes. " Brainy! Nobody hates you. We all know it was out of your control. "

Brainy looked down at his feet

Shrinking Violet sighed exasperatedly. " Just try it for a week, okay? Nobody is going to hate you! It's not like you killed anybody...oh, wait, let me rephrase that..."

Brainy shook his head and attempted to walk around her.

Unfortunately, walking around her was out of the question, as she quickly blocked his way. And he wasn't exactly much stronger than her, not that he would want to try and move her forcefully.

" C,mon Brainy,just try one week, and if you still want to leave after that, I won't stop you."

Brainy sighed. Like he had much of a choice?

"Fine."

Shrinking Violet grinned.

" I'll help you unpack!" She volunteered.

" No, that's okay. I'll leave it packed for when I leave at the end of the week."

Shrinking Violet crossed her arms. "With that attitude, Brainy, you will end up leaving. Lighten up!"

Brainy smiled and set his bag on his bed.

Shrinking Violet grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. " Come on, let's go get something to eat!" --

* * *

Brainy walked nervously behind Violet into the mess hall. To his relief, most of the other legionnares were concentrated on their meals and friends, so they didn't notice him.

Violet pulled Brainy into the lunch line. Brainy settled on a sandwich and some fruit. He wasn't that hungry, after all.

" We'll sit with Superman and Lightning Lad, 'kay Brainy?"

It wasn't quite a question, seeing as Violet yanked Brainy behind without even waiting for an answer.

Brainy sat down. " Hi, Superman."

Superman looked up, and he looked rather puzzled. " I thought you said you were leaving?"

Brainy nodded. " That is what I said, but Vi convinced me to stay longer. A week, to be precise."

Superman raised his eyebrows. Lightning Lad snorted. That would be typical Shrinking Violet fashion. She was good at persuading people.

" Well, I hope you end up staying longer--" Superman started, but he was interrupted by a shout from across the room.

" Hey you! What makes you think you have the right to stay here?!"

* * *

**Oh the drama! But who is angry with B5? To find out, review and keep watching for the next chapter!**


	2. Enter Lyle!

**I own nothing!**

Brainy turned his head to see Ultralad, flanked by Nemesis kid and Sunboy, all glaring at him, though Nemesis Kid had a more smug look on his face.

"Well?!" Ultralad yelled at him.

Brainy gulped. "No one will hate me, huh?" He muttered to Shrinking Violet.

Shrinking Violet, however, was not paying attention. She was standing on her chair with her hands on her hips.

" What makes you think you deserve to be here, Ultralad? If I recall correctly, when you powered up, you practically destroyed your whole town."

Ultralad's scowl only deepened. " Oh, you're gonna get it for that!" He lunged for her. He seemed to have forgotten Superman was sitting right there.

Superman quickly got in Ultralad's way, bringing him to a complete stop. Nemesis Kid also stepped forward.

" Calm down, Ultralad, don't forget, it was an accident. Unlike what someone else did..."

Superman frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Superman looked at Nemesis Kid threateningly, as daring him to even try to accuse Brainy.

Nemesis Kid, however, didn't seem intimidated. "What? You think you can threaten us into silence? We don't want that traitor here. And we won't stop until he's gone."

Brainy glared at him. " Don't bother, I'm leaving at the end of the week anyway." With that, he got up and left.

Nemesis Kid smirked as Brainy left.

He stopped smirking when he noticed the looks Lightning Lad, Superman, and Shrinking Violet were giving him.

" Let's get going." He muttered to the other two.

Brainy had headed back to his lab. He had wanted to be alone. But, when he got there, he found a strange kid, using his tools!

Brainy was already in a foul mood, and scared the poor kid half out of his mind, and sent him flying out the door.

He set to work on a force field belt. He would need a very good one to get through the week intact, especially since he was more vulnerable as a human.

He was thirty minutes into it when someone knocked on the door.

" Go away!" He called. Didn't they remember he hated to be disturbed?

Outside, Cosmic Boy overrode the lock and came in with the kid Brainy had kicked out earlier.

"What?" Brainy asked, his voice dripping with annoyance at being interrupted.

Cosmic Boy cleared his throat.

"Brainiac 5, I'd like you to meet Lyle, also known as Invisible Kid. He just joined the Legion, and he will be our resident scientist."

Brainy looked Lyle up and down skeptically. He didn't look very smart, but one can't judge by looks. Most of the time.

" So, what's he doing in my lab? I'm still here to the end of the week, you know."

"He's working here."

"Can't he wait until I leave? Or work somewhere else? I don't need some imbecile getting in my way."

At that statement, Lyle finally spoke up. "I'm not an imbecile, I'm a genius. Almost as smart as you. If anything, I'll be a help to you."

Brainy snorted. " There's no way a human could be as smart as...oh, yeah, right." Brainy whacked himself on the forehead. That's right. He was human.

Cosmic Boy turned to leave. "So I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He turned back for a second. "Oh, and Brainy?" Brainy turned and looked at him. " Try not to get into any fights."

Cosmic Boy left before Brainy could protest.

"So..."

Ah yes, the imbecile was still there.

Brainy shook his head. " Feel free to work over at that bench, but don't touch any of my projects."

Lyle smiled.

Brainy raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

Lyle shrugged. "It's just nice to be a part of something bigger, you know?"

Brainy smiled slightly. " Yes, yes it is. Welcome to the Legion, Lyle."

* * *

** I wrote this in under ten minutes, so, if there's anything strange, let me know. By the way, this is not a Lyle/Brainy story!**


	3. It's practically his computer!

**I do not own the legion of Superheroes!**

Shrinking Violet, meanwhile, had discovered that a lot of people didn't think it wise to allow Brainy access to the computers, where he could easily do some serious damage.

She found this out in the meeting she invited herself to, much to Cosmic Boy's annoyance.

Specifically, of course, it was Nemesis Kid and Sunboy who pushed for Brainy's access to be taken away somehow, but hardly anyone disagreed.

If Superman and Lightning Lad had been there, they might have said something, but they'd been called away on a mission, so no luck there. It was up to her to speak in Brainy's defense. And speak she did.

" You can't do that! Brainy practically built the whole thing himself!"

Nemesis Kid frowned.

"Then perhaps we should get the new resident scientist to rebuild it."

Shrinking Violet rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, and while we're at it, let's erase every record of Brainiac 5 ever being in the legion. It's not like he's saved millions of lives or anything. Or risked everything to come and join the Legion. And what do you mean, new resident scientist ?"

Cosmic Boy looked over.

" We're not trying to erase all the good Brainy has done, we just want to make sure nothing bad happens again."

Shrinking Violet stood on the table. She was prone to dramaticness like that sometimes.

" Yeah, that's why we already have a "new resident scientist". That's why everyone keeps glaring at him as if he did it on purpose. That's why you're all so eager to take away his access to the computer. As if he hasn't saved your lives millions of times. So he slipped up. Everyone does it at least once in their life. If we all judged each other for our slip ups, we wouldn't be here today. Nobody's perfect. And Brainy is doing his best to make up for it. Just give him a chance!"

She looked around at the others faces, but to her disappointment, they looked more passive than anything. Cosmic Boy cleared his throat.

" Would you mind getting off the table, Vi?"

Shrinking Violet frowned and climbed off the table. That certainly hadn't gone the way she'd hoped.

" You can be sure Superman will hear of this."

And she turned to leave.

" Superman couldn't do anything about it, even if he wanted to!"

Nemesis Kid called after her, in a half taunting voice.

Vi went back to the lab, where she found Brainy and Lyle working silently. Brainy was working on a forcefield belt of some kind. Lyle was working on some sort of tracking device.

"Umm, Brainy?"

Brainy looked up.

"What?"

Shrinking Violet gestured at Lyle. " Who's this?"

"Oh, that's just Lyle."

Lyle turned around. "Hey!"

Shrinking Violet laughed at Brainy's introduction of Lyle.

" Well, I'm Shrinking Violet. You must be the new resident scientist who will be replacing Brainy."

She held out a hand for him to shake. He smiled and shook it.

" Well, I actually didn't come here to replace Brainiac 5. I came because I wanted to help. So, what can you do?"

Shrinking Violet quickly shrunk. Then she came back up to her normal size.

Lyle nodded. " Ah, shrinking. A very useful power."

Shrinking Violet grinned. He actually thought her power was useful!

" Actually, I'm a tiny person who gets bigger."

Lyle looked amazed. " Really? What planet are you from?"

Brainy looked up from his work again. " She really shrinks. She's just teasing."

Lyle looked a little embarassed. "Oh..."

Before he could get anymore embarassed, however, Cosmic came walking in with Nemesis Kid and Colossal Boy.

" Brainiac 5, you are no longer permitted to use the computer."

Brainiac 5 looked up. He had a rather indignant look on his face. "Excuse me?"

Nemesis Kid sneered. " You heard him. Hands off the computer."

Brainiac 5 looked even more indignant. " I built the computer system myself! What do you mean I can't use them? This has something to do with _that_, doesn't it? I told you that wasn't my fault! Besides, what are the odds of it happening again, since I'm human now? Zero! "

Cosmic Boy shook his head. "Sorry Brainy, it's just the way it has to be."

Brainiac 5 glared at him. " You can't block me out."

Cosmic Boy crossed his arms. " Are you saying you would hack into the computer system?"

Brainy crossed his arms as well. " Perhaps I am. I need to use the computer to finish my project. I also need to update the security system. I can't do that without the computer."

Cosmic boy shook his head, while Nemesis Kid looked on with a sneer.

" That's why we have Lyle. He can do that."

Brainiac 5 stood up. " Lyle doesn't know how the computer system works yet. Besides, I am perfectly capable and can do it much faster than Lyle. It would be more logical for me to do it."

Nemesis Kid snorted.

" Yeah, except Lyle has never betrayed us, unlike a certain someone else...ow!"

Shrinking Violet rubbed the hand she'd used to smack Nemesis Kid. That kid's face was hard.

Cosmic Boy frowned. " We're leaving now. But don't forget, Brainy, don't touch that computer. We will capture you and give you a trial."

The three left, though Colossal Boy gave them a friendly wave as they left, when Nemesis Kid and Cosmic Boy couldn't see it.

Brainy sat down at his work bench, a frown on his face. He was thinking.

Shrinking Violet left, dragging Lyle with her so he wouldn't bother Brainy. Brainy was very angry right now, even if it didn't look like it. You'd have to know him to see it. That's why Cosmic Boy had left. he'd noticed how angry Brainy was.

She would have to find Superman the second he got back try to sort this out. And she would have to find Saturngirl and Lightning Lad as well. If anyone could talk Cosmic By out of this, it was Saturngirl and Lightning Lad.

* * *

**A little short, no? I swear I'll do a longer one next time! If I get reviews. Because a story without reviews is like fries without salt. Not very tasty.**


	4. That's what friends are for!

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update! If you look at my profile or chapter nine of Naruto Sky High Crossover, you can see my excuse...**

**I own nothing mentioned in this story. **

**Don't forget! If it seems looney, it probably is!**

Two hours later...

Lyle came back into the lab to retrieve his ring, which he had taken off while working on his project because it pressed against his finger painfully when he tried the gadget on. He wouldn't have come back otherwise, seeing as Brainy was angry.

He quickly forgot his ring when he saw the mess in the lab. It looked like a tornado had whipped through the lab.

"Brainy?"

There was a rustle of metal objects, and Brainy emerged from behind a large pile of metal scrap.

"You wanted something?"

Brainy looked a little like he was out of it.

" Brainy, what happened?"

Brainy looked around at the mess. He shrugged.

" I was angry."

Lyle raised his eyebrows.

" You ripped this place apart because you were angry? Brainy, don't you realize I have to work here too?" He bent over and started picking up the metal pieces on the floor.

Brainy just shrugged again. He had a rather numb look on his face.

" Sorry."

Lyle stopped and looked up. This didn't seem normal somehow. Of course, like he knew what normal was. He hardly knew Brainy. He'd only spent a few hours in the same lab as him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Brainy shrugged again.

"Yeah. Sure, fine."

Brainy slumped onto one of the workbenches. He started toying aimlessly with something that was obviously beyond repair.

Lyle watched him for a second. Maybe he should go get Vi. After all, he hardly knew this guy, or what he might do. But should he be leaving him alone? He started searching for his ring again, in the hopes of using it to contact Vi.

" I didn't mean to do it, you know."

Lyle looked back at Brainy, who was shaking his head. What didn't he mean to do? Lyle wondered. He kept hearing about something awful that Brainy caused, but no one ever told him what happened.

" I just couldn't escape him. It was impossible."

Lyle turned and kept looking for his ring. Brainy was not sounding lucid.

" I tried so hard--"Brainy's voice cracked.

Oh no. He was crying.

Lyle thought fast.

"Um, yeah, that's what Superman told me. You were really brave."

Brainy's back stiffened.

' Uh oh, I think I said the wrong thing...'

Brainy whirled around, an outraged look on his face.

" I was not brave! I gave in too easily! How would you even know?! You weren't there!"

Brainy threw a large metal object ( which Lyle would later identify as half of the new engine Brainy had been working on) at him.

Lyle dodged, and turned invisible. He ran out the door to find Violet. This was already out of control! He sharply turned the corner and ran right into Superman with a thunk. Brainy could be heard yelling down the hall after him.

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"

Superman, of course, immediately went down the hall, concerned about his small, green friend. When he got to the lab ( which was a mess of metal bits all over the place) he saw Brainy angrily throwing things about. He grabbed Brainy's arm before he threw anything else.

" Brainy what are you doing?!"

He had to yell to be heard above the racket Brainy was making. Brainy whirled around to face him, his expression completely changed to one of guilt, like a child when they are caught doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry."

Superman smiled.

" It's fine Brainy. What were you so riled up about?"

Brainy looked around the messed up lab. He shrugged.

Suddenly, Shrinking Violet burst into the room. She had easily heard Brainy yelling.

She, however, had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Computer deprivation.

" Come on, Brainy, we're talking to Cos!"

She and Brainy were quickly walking out the door and down the hallway, with a clueless Superman following. What on earth had he missed while he was gone?!

Cosmic Boy was busy doing paperwork. As the current leader of the Legion of superheroes, paperwork was something he had to do quite often.

He was startled when Vi slammed open the door, Brainy following behind her. Brainy looked strangely out of it. Superman trailed in behind, looking clueless.

" Did you want something?"

Vi marched over and jerked a finger in his face.

" You are giving Brainy access to the computer right now!"

Superman frowned.

" You blocked him out of the computer?"

Cosmic boy took a deep, condescending breath.

" Brainy is a threat to security, and I have had several complaints from legionnares about him."

Shrinking Violet rolled her eyes.

" You and I both know they were all from Nemesis Kid and Sunboy. Come on! No one else hates Brainy! Take a vote!"

Superman looked over at Brainy. Brainy still seemed out of it, and he was absent mindedly tying a piece of string ( who knows where he got it) into a series of knots. He looked back towards Cosmic Boy.

" Cosmic Boy, I was there when Brainy was taken over, and that was not Brainy who tried to take over the universe. He fought against the evil influence, but he eventually fell. He managed to pull himself back together, and stop his ancestor. I was there for the whole thing. It was not his fault. And if you insist on punishing him for his ancestors actions, then you will be punishing the very person who saved the legion."

Superman watched Cosmic Boy for a reaction. Cosmic Boy seemed unimpressed. Superman leaned in menacingly.

" Besides, I will rip this place apart, if you don't listen."

Cosmic Boy had never seen Superman be, well, menacing like that before. he knew he was serious. He sighed.

"Fine, Brainy can have computer access, but I am going to get some serious flack for this."

Superman looked at him coldly and turned out the door.

" I could care less."

Brainy and Vi followed him.

Brainy tapped Superman on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Superman smiled.

" I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

**Don't forget! A story without a review is like a book without pictures! By the way, I posted a poll on my profile. I will base which story I spend the most time on by it. Please vote on it. Thank you!**


	5. Sky High!

**Yes, I realise that this is short, and that I haven't updated for months. I'm trying to get this story moving again, so I'm starting baby steps, sorry. Hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer.**

**By the way, I still own nothing.**

Brainy was busily typing on the computer. He'd banned for a day, and he had a lot to catch up on.

That's why he didn't notice when Superman walked in. Superman cleared his throat loudly to get Brainy's attention.

Brainy jerked his head around to see what mysterious being had made the noise. He smiled.

" Hi, Superman."

Superman smiled and nodded back in greeting.

"Hi Brainy. What are you doing?"

Brainy's attention immediately went back to the screen in front of him.

" Updating the security system, reprogramming the main frame, the usual." He said with a smile. " I have a lot to catch up on."

Superman raised his eyebrows.

" How long were you off?"

Brainy didn't look up from his work.

" About a day, but I work a lot slower, now that I'm...human."

Superman nodded. He understood. He walked out the door, to give Brainy some time to work. Work mattered a lot to the little guy. He walked past Shrinking Violet heading in. He nodded hello, and she did too. Then they both went their seperate ways.

Shrinking Violet stood behind Brainy, waiting for him to notice that she was there. Finally, she gave up and yelled in his ear.

" Hey Brainy! You coming or not?!"

Brainy jumped about two feet three inches in the air. Then he looked over cluelessly at Vi.

" Coming where?"

Vi rolled her eyes. It was to be expected, since he was a computer deprived Brainiac 5 who had just been reunited with the computer. She just wished he would remember social outings and such as well as he remembered the makeup of a star, or the circumference of Jupiter. She tapped her foot impatiently.

" To the movie, that's where. Bouncing Boy has selected another Golden Oldy for us, something called ' Sky High '. You said you would come."

Brainy sighed. He had. But he still had work to do! He looked up pleadingly at Vi.

" Did I promise?"

Vi gave him The Look. He had better not try the ' I didn't promise' thing. She was in no mood for stupidity. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in her head. She smiled at Brainy.

" I suppose you didn't, but you did say you would be there, and if you aren't we'll have solid proof that you can be wrong."

Brainy immediately stopped what he was doing. He stood up.

" Let's go."

Brainy enjoyed the movie, even though it was just him, Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, and of course, Vi. Though parts of it were ridiculous, he found he enjoyed the humor ( a concept he'd had a little trouble with before) a lot more. He didn't get all of it of course, but he understood what was funny better.

Vi, however, laughed so loudly at anything funny ( plus a few things that weren't) that he could barely hear the movie, but he didn't mind.

Vi was trying to help Brainy enjoy the film. She needed him to be able to enjoy himself here, to be able to be himself. To be relaxed. Otherwise, he'd still leave at the end of the week.

She did, of course, get weird looks from Lightning Lad for laughing like a maniac at anything even slightly funny, but after Brainy cracked up a few times whenever she laughed, Lightning Lad caught on to what she was doing. He did not, however, join in. If she wanted to look like a lunatic for Brainy's sake, she could.

After the movie, Brainy walked back to his room, his spirits soaring. His mood immediately changed however when he saw the door to his room.

It had been vandalized, and what was left of it had been covered in derogatory remarks about Brainy.

Brainy dashed inside his room. It was trashed completely. Someone had smashed down his door and destroyed his room!

**And so ends the latest chapter! I will be so happy if I get reviews, because a story without reviews is like an author with no story!**

**Hey, by the way, I'm working on another legion fic that has almost nothing to do with this one!**


	6. Save Lois Lane!

**This is a quicker update than last time!!**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

Brainiac 5 stared in disbelief at his room. He knew Sunboy and Nemesis Kid didn't want him here, but he hadn't thought that they would stoop this low. He looked over at his wall. It had a message on it:

' This is a warning. Leeve this place now.'

Brainy snorted. Well, that was profound. He quickly set about to putting his room to rights. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone about this. After all, he was leaving in a few days. No need to worry Vi more.

After he'd cleaned enough up, he climbed into bed and went to sleep. And he dreamed ( a new experience to him) about the day, and, strangely enough, about rabbits and guinea pigs dancing together. He'd have to ask Vi about dreams, he didn't think he should be dreaming such nonsense.

The next morning he finished cleaning his room. It looked good as new by the time he left for the lab. He started to clean up there, too. Suddenly, the alarm went off. The Legion HQ was under attack!

Brainy quickly ran to the front to defend, when he remembered he didn't have any powers. He turned around and ran back to the lab and grabbed a stun gun and a durable shield he'd been working on. It was supposed to be made of a new, vibranium-like substance, but he hadn't had a chance to test it yet. He could only hope it worked.

He charged back out the front. It was Alexis and her minions, the scavengers. He quickly took one that was advancing on Superman down. Superman looked over in surprise.

" Brainy, what are you doing out here?!"

Brainy used the shield to block a shot from one of the scavengers guns. It did work. Good.

" Fighting."

Superman looked as if Brainy had just told him he was going to jump off a cliff. He flew over to block some of the scavengers coming towards Brainy.

" Brainy, you can't fight out here, you'll get hurt!!"

Brainy bashed a scavenger over the head with his shield.

" Not while I have these, Superman. I do know how to fight. What sort of a genius would I be if I didn't?"

Superman looked as if Brainy had just told him he was going to jump off a cliff, and then tried to reassure him by telling him that he had a rubber ducky floaty to cushion his fall. Superman blew away all the scavengers. He turned to Brainy with a serious look.

" Get inside. Now."

Brainy raised an eyebrow.

" Superman, I can protect myself. Dont patronize me."

He shot a scavenger that was lunging for Superman. Superman didn't even move, he floated there with his arms crossed, trying to stare Brainy down. Brainy glared right back.

Then, Cosmic Boy came flying between them, into the wall behind them. He groaned and got back up. He immediately glared at the pair.

" Sorry to interrupt your staring contest, but we're under attack here!!"

Superman grabbed Brainy like a sack of potatoes and tossed him inside the headquarters. He shut the door.

" Computo, contain subject: Brainiac 5."

Brainy glared from the other side and tried the door. It was definitely locked. Superman flew back to the fight, and threw himself into it. Brainy tossed down his shield.

" Computo, override command code 3324."

" Subject: Brainiac 5 is not authorized. Override command rejected."

Brainy set down his gun. He started to work on the circuitry next to the door.

" Yeah, I thought so."

Superman, meanwhile, was fighting off some of the last of the scavengers. Hopefully, they'd be gone by the time Brainy managed to get out again.

--

Fifteen minutes later, the scavengers were gone, and Brainy had just gotten out. He'd determined he would need a kit of some sort next time, and resolved to put one together next chance he got. Right now, however, he had to speak to a certain hero.

He marched straight up to Superman, while the legionnares were, basically, congratulating each other on the successful defense, and organizing clean up and repairs. He jabbed a finger in Superman's face.

" What did you think you were doing?!"

Superman looked serious, and the chatter died down. They all looked on curiously. Superman crossed his arms.

" I was keeping you safe. What on earth did you think you were doing, just jumping into a fight like that?! You're not as easily repaired as you were before, Brainy!"

Brainy crossed his arms as well. Those who knew him well would have told you the look on his face meant that he was about to become very stubborn.

" I don't need you to keep me safe! I know how to take care of myself, Superman! And I can take a hit if need be!"

" Brainy, I don't want you to get yourself hurt!"

" But it's fine for everyone else to get hurt while I cower inside HQ?!"

" You know that's not what I mean..."

" Then what do you mean, Superman?! Do you think I am more vulnerable than the others?! Their bones are just as breakable as mine, Superman!"

Brainy turned and stalked into the HQ. He turned and called behind him to Superman.

" And if you need someone to save, Lois Lane is waiting back in the past!!"

**Brainy's angry. **

**Okay, if you want another chapter, please review! Because a story without reviews is like a sign without a words, a boring piece of metal on which to put graffiti!**


	7. Do I seem crazy to you!

**I did it! I actually wrote the chapter! I know it's been forever, and there's a long story behind why I haven't updated in a few months...which I won't be telling, because it will be about as long as the chapter itself.**

**I own absolutely nothing mentioned in this fic!**

Superman sighed as he walked into the Legion HQ. He knew Brainy had been right, but he couldn't bear the idea of Brainy, soft, breakable Brainy, fighting against seasoned criminals in his new body. Shouldn't he at least be taking some more time to adjust?

He came to the lab door and knocked tentatively, knowing Brainy would probably be working on something while he brooded inside. He heard some metal fall, and then a grunt.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

He was probably cleaning up from the earlier episode, Superman thought, and there was a few more minutes of quiet, interrupted only by the screeching of metal and the grunts of Brainy trying to move things by himself.

Superman wondered if he should try to help. Before he could reach a decision, however, Brainy opened the door.

"Hello? Oh. It's you."

Brainy moved aside anyway to let him in, though his eyes didn't light up like they normally did when Superman visited him. Of course, Superman couldn't really blame him for being unhappy to see him. Brainy went over to his workbench and started organizing some pieces of metal.

"Did you want something?"

Superman shrugged. He hadn't really had a plan, his feet had just guided him here. He sat down next to Brainy.

"What are you doing?"

Brainy responded without looking over at him.

"Organizing the different metals so I can melt them down and reuse them."

Superman nodded.

"Ah."

He shifted uncomfortably next to Brainy. Brainy set down the pieces of metal he was holding with a sigh.

"All right I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now go away."

Brainy picked back up the pieces he'd been sorting and went back to it. Superman shook his head. He hadn't come here to get an apology, he knew that for sure.

"Look, Brainy, I didn't come here for an apology, you can be as angry as you want, okay? I just want you to listen to me for a minute. Brainy?"

Brainy muttered something, but he set down the pieces again. He looked over somewhat impatiently.

"I'm listening."

Superman settled into his seat and began.

"Okay, I know you were angry that I thought you couldn't take care of yourself, and I'm sorry about that, but Brainy, you only became human a few days ago, how can you possibly be ready for crimefighting? In my past, if a superhero went through a change like that, they would normally take a break to adjust. I don't understand how you could possibly be ready to fight again after just a few days."

Brainy opened his mouth, but Superman shook his head and continued.

"I also think that it isn't a good idea for you to be fighting crime in the same area as certain legionnares, especially in your more vulnerable state."

Superman stopped to take a breath, and Brainy took the opportunity.

"Superman, I've known how to fight hand to hand for a few years now, it's not that hard to translate it into human movements. Of course I was angry, you wouldn't even listen when I told you I know how to take care of myself. And as for Sunboy and Nemesis Kid, I don't think they would be stupid enough to attack one of their fellow legionnares during a fight. So that's that. I will continue in active membership, and I will continue this whether or not you approve. Please respect my wishes Superman.I don't need anyone else out to get me."

He looked pointedly at a green bruise forming on his arm. Superman's stomach dropped.

"Did I do that?"

Brainy nodded.

"In your misguided attempt to save me, you must have forgotten your own strength. It should heal in a few days."

Superman nodded slowly, and got up to leave.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you Brainy. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Brainy didn't even turn around.

"Don't try to stop me."

Superman wrestled with his concern for Brainy and came up with an answer.

"I won't."

And with that, he left, to give Brainy some space, and to give himself some space.

-----

Lyle cautiously poked his head into the lab, to see if it was safe to enter. It seemed as if Brainy was always angry when he came in, or having some sort of emotional breakdown. He watched the green boy sorting bits of metal for a few seconds, then decided it was safe.

As he walked by him, Brainy startled him with a question.

"Do you think I should take a few days break before continuing with active crimefighting?"

Lyle shrugged.

"Um, I don't know...maybe?"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Why are you asking me?"

Brainy continued sorting the bits of metal.

"I just wanted an unbiased opinion."

Lyle walked towards his project.

"Oh. Okay."

----

Shrinking Violet peeked nervously into the lab. She knew Brainy was in a bad mood, since the fight with Superman earlier. He was probably busy stewing over some long-forgotten project. Yep, working on the force-field belt again.

"Hey, Brainy, how's it going?"

She walked cautiously towards him, glancing over at Lyle in the hopes of getting some sort of sign as to Brainy's mood. Lyle shrugged and made a so-so hand motion. Vi looked back at Brainy and realized with a start that he had been watching their whole exchange.

"I'm not going to explode. There's no need to try and communicate behind my back."

Lyle smiled, but he looked nervous.

"Right, sorry..."

Vi smiled. That was her Brainy!

"Need any help?"

Brainy nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hop in."

**Please don't forget to review! A story without a review is like hard work with no reward (hint, hint). ;D**


End file.
